The present invention generally relates to a step or platform, and more particularly to a portable step or platform adapted to be attached to a wheel of a vehicle to support a person.
Large vehicles such as trucks, tractors, semi-tractors, four-wheel drive vehicles, etc. tend to be extremely high off the ground making it difficult to access the engine compartment for an engine maintenance or repair or the roof or loading platform for loading and unloading operations when necessary. An average size person must either stand on the vehicle bumper, a ladder, bench, box or similar object to in order to reach the engine compartment, roof or loading platform. Supports such as a ladder, box or bench are often not available and tend to be awkward and unreliable for support.
Attempts have been made to provide a vehicle-attached support platform which overcomes the above problems. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,961 to Dudley discloses a portable step apparatus for removable connection to the wheel or bumper of a vehicle to provide a stable platform for a person. The step apparatus comprises a support frame assembly securely attached to the exterior surface of the wheel or bumper by an attaching apparatus, a step assembly adjustably attached to the frame assembly so that the user can adjust the step the desired height, stabilizing straps attached to the bottom of the frame assembly and wrapped around the tire, or passed below the bumper and securely attached to the vehicle to prevent the bottom of the frame assembly from moving sideways or from being pushed away from the vehicle.
Although the prior art device includes portable step adapted to be attached to a vehicle wheel, it has not completely solved the problems inherent in portable platform of this type. The present invention is simple and compact in design and universally adaptable for use on a wide variety of shapes and sizes of vehicle wheels.